Preyna Will Prevail
by Olympus Architect
Summary: Reyna falls head over fin for Percy. Percy apparently feels the same way. When they finally come together, what happens? Read all about Reyna and Percy's adventures as a couple! man, I really suck at summaries but whatevers...
1. The Beginning Obviously

**Hi fans of fictions! I just felt like writing this suckish fanfiction one-shot. This is a preyna story where the characters will not be OOC. Maybe. I hope y'all love it! ****Please love it. ****There might be spoilers in here but not many. I know if you read my profile it will say that I hate Preyna but I suddenly fell in love with them and I wrote this just to get it out of my system. Percy has no memories of Annabeth at all and he is the Praetor of Rome.**

**DISCLAIMER: After what happened when I said I own PJO (rumbling in the distance) I'm going to say I don't own it.**

Reyna

Reyna was in her office working when Percy came in. She jumped out of her chair and stuck her blade under his chin.

"Never come in here without my permission." She growled. Percy smiled his wonderful glittering eyed smile. Reyna knew it was a bad idea to fall for that smile but something about him reminded her of Jason.

"I'll take that into consideration." He laughed pushing her aside so he could step in. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"I'm a Roman. I don't need help ever." She replied. She tried for a hardened glare but it turned into a smile.

"Are you sure? I could just give you company? Would-"

"Fine! Sit quietly in that seat." Reyna cut him off. Percy smiled again and walked over to the seat. As Reyna worked he kept out of her way. Once in a while he'd brush her hair out her eyes which made her want to kiss him. Soon, Reyna finished her work. She stood up and looked down at Percy. His sea-green eyes glittered. She resisted the urge to smile. "I'm finished."

"Finally, let's grab some lunch at the mess hall." He said standing up as well so he towered above her. They walked together but Reyna kept a safe distance away from him so she wouldn't be tempted to grab his hand.

The mess hall was empty when they got there which made Reyna uneasy. Alone, in a room, with Percy Jackson. Sure they were like that when she was working but this was different… somehow. He just sat down like it was nothing and motioned for her to join him. She reluctantly sat. He ordered a hamburger and some strange blue drink. I stared at it wondering what exactly it was. He apparently noticed and laughed.

"Try some." He said pushing the glass toward her. She looked at him suspiciously but he laughed again. His easy going mood made it harder to resist. Reyna lifted the cup to her mouth. Her tongue just barely touched it but she was ecstatic. It tasted so good she drained the cup in one go and ordered five more. By this time Percy was on the floor laughing his heart out. Once he was done he stood and sat once again. Reyna managed her hardened glare and he shrunk down. They finished their lunch.

Later, as Reyna strolled through the grounds patrolling, little Julia from the city boundary line came up to Reyna. "Praetor Reyna, Praetor Reyna!"

"What is it, little Julie?" Reyna asked. Reyna had a soft spot for her because she was a cutie.

"Thwanks fow letting us have a wittwe dwance! Pwease wook at my pwetty dwess!" Julia said. Reyna was suddenly fuming.

"I'm sorry, Julia, but I need to have a word with Praetor Percy." Reyna stormed across the grounds towards Percy's office. She never approved of a dance and Mr. Jackson had some explaining to do. She crashed through the door.

"JACKSON!" she yelled. He stood from his chair and smiled at her.

"Hey Rey-"

"NO! DON'T 'HEY REYNA' ME! I NEVER APPROVED OF ANY DANCE AND I KNOW WHO WOULD SPREAD THAT LIE!" she yelled at him. His smile faded.

"Reyna, listen. These teens… they deserve to kick back and be a teenager. They need some time to be normal before we go off to war." Percy reasoned. Reyna considered this. It's true that we need a break but a dance would distract people from their training.

"Ugh… fine. But don't expect me to come."

"Actually attendance is mandatory. Your orders." Percy said playfully. She smacked his arm.

"f-fine. When is it?" she said grudgingly.

"8:00 tonight! Dress pretty!" he winked at her. She could feel a blush creeping in put she shoved it down. She set her jaw and walked out.

Reyna stood at her closet hating all her outfits. She never bothered owning a dress after what happed at the island. She tried on many outfits but nothing worked. She knew she shouldn't have cared but Percy… he affected her like that. Stacey, a child of Venus, strutted in.

"Reyna, I like heard that Percy wants to dance with you." Stacey said in that annoying little Venus voice.

"I didn't hear that." Reyna stated blankly. She didn't know that but it sent a warm feeling through her.

"Ew you can't seriously like be wearing that ugh ugly thing." She looked disgusted at the outfit Reyna finally picked out. It was the last dress she had from C.C.'s island. It was scorched and burned. "You are coming with me." Stacey dragged Reyna out the door to her Cabin.

Inside, it smelled like the worst, strongest kind of perfume reproduced like roaches. Reyna gagged. Stacey opened her dresser and inside was the most girly dresses Reyna had ever seen. Stacey dug through her clothes and yanked out a royal purple dress with a full skirt that stopped mid-thigh. It was a strapless number.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Reyna said.

"Do you want to impress Percy?"

Reyna grabbed the dress and pulled it on. Stacey dug out a braided golden thread and wrapped it around Reyna's waist. Stacey sat Reyna down and did some stuff to her hair. She blind folded Reyna so she wouldn't protest. After 20 minutes, she took off Reyna's blindfold and ordered her to close her eyes. After she applied something to Reyna's face, she asked her to open her eyes. Reyna looked at herself in the mirror. Her normally strait hair was curled and Stacey applied some light eye shadow to her eyes and a soft pink lip gloss to her lips. Reyna looked beautiful and not a hard leader. She looked and felt wonderful but she also looked desirable.

"Percy is going to fall head over fin for you!" Stacey gushed. She sighed. "You must really like Percy if you let me do that to you."

"I do not! Well uh maybe." Reyna admitted. Stacey sighed again, a dreamy look glazed her eyes.

"You are ready."

Reyna entered the dance hall gliding swiftly in her purple high heels. She drew stares from everyone, even gasps. She just kept walking avoiding the stares. She didn't really have a destination until she saw a certain green eyed, black haired boy. He donned a black dress shirt and a sea green tie. He wore khaki pants and black dress shoes. His hair was just as messy. He turned to look at her and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. She blushed as he walked over to her.

"Reyna, you look uh you-" he started to say but Reyna raised her hand for him to stop.

"Please don't. The place looks amazing, Percy." Reyna complimented. Percy was still looking her up and down (his eyes only hesitating at her cleavage and her legs) but when he snapped out of it he said his thanks. Reyna looked again at the walls and roof. There were multi-colored streamers lining the wall. The dance floor was shining and the lights were dimmed. Reyna looked back at Percy. Suddenly, a slow song started. Couples grabbed each other and started dancing. Reyna and Percy were the only ones left.

"Reyna, uh would you um well would you like to dance? Please don't hurt me." Percy asked.

"Sure." Reyna said. Percy's eyes lit up and he grabbed her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her hand up to his hair and intertwined her fingers in his dark locks. They danced a two-step but the world melted away leaving the two of them. Suddenly, Percy leaned in and caught her lips with his mouth. Reyna tensed up at first. He rubbed her waist with his thumb which she relaxed with. He grinned against her and leaned in closer. Reyna shoved her fingers deeper into his hair as he slowly moved his hands down from her waist to her hips. They started making out. With Percy's lips against hers she felt like… a cloud. The world and her problems didn't matter then. The song ended but they continued. She released him and smiled.

"I'm I'm so sorry, Reyna! I didn't mean to-" Reyna pulled him back into the kiss. He grinned again. Everyone stared at them, a few sighed, and a few handed money to other legionnaires. Reyna pulled away again and scowled at everyone.

"Legionnaires, you are dismissed." Reyna said in a cold tone. Everyone hurriedly ran out the door, leaving Percy and her alone. She looked at him again. "Percy,-"

"No Reyna. Let me talk. You don't know how much I've wanted you. For a while now I've liked you but I never know how to express it. Please give me a chance and I swear I will never leave you. I won't hurt you." Percy told her. As he talked, she wrapped his arms around him and crept closer to him with every word. He pulled her into another kiss. His soft lips were heaven. She released him.

"Percy, I've liked you too. I wanted you to realize that. But if it took me to wear a pretty dress and look cute for you to notice… how am I supposed to trust you?"

"It's not like that, Reyna! I was always in l-love with you. I was going to make a move tonight anyway. I swear on Styx."

"Okay, Percy. Okay." Reyna said.

"Reyna, I don't want to take things too fast but would you like to sleep in my bedroom?"

"Percy. I never knew you- never mind. I'll come." He wrapped his arms across her shoulders and they walked together to his room.

This is what Reyna was waiting for. She knew this was the start of something good.

**Hey guys, I've been wondering if I should do a two-shot. Tell me if you want more because I'm still filled with Preyna love.**


	2. Remembering?

**Okay fans of fictions, I got tons of love from all of you and I decided to continue this. Thanks to you all! I'm definitely going to continue this! **

Percy

"Percy! We can't!" Reyna was yelling. They were in her office.

"But why not?" Percy whined.

"Percy, we are both the Praetors here! We need to stay here and lead! If you weren't a Praetor… I would go with you because another Praetor would be here to supervise!"

"But Reyna! I'm hungry!"

"No! Eat in the mess hall."

"Bu-" Reyna pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip, sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you done arguing with me?" Reyna said pulling away.

"Nope." Percy pulled her into another kiss. They made out for 10 minutes, roughly. "I'm still hungry."

"Oh shut up." She pecked him on the lips.

Reyna has been the best girlfriend ever despite their little disputes. Percy still has no memories but with Reyna, they don't even matter. She returned to her stacks of work. Percy stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders and his thumb rubbing her back. He could only tell he was affecting her by her handwriting. He lifted her up and sat on her chair. He set her on his lap. Reyna started getting distracted, Percy could tell, but she didn't snap. The thing was, he wanted her to snap. She was pretty when she was yelling at him, he knew it was backwards. He leaned into her neck and nuzzled it with his nose. It was definitely distracting her. He nipped at her neck, a bold move when it comes to Reyna. She stopped her work and sighed. She looked at Percy.

"When you're done, tell me." She said reluctantly. Percy smiled. He kissed her, grazing her lips. He tilted his head and kissed the soft skin under her jaw. He kept moving down, leaving soft kisses along the way. He reached her neck and nipped her all over. One spot made her shiver so he kissed and licked and nipped that spot many times. Eventually, she got uncomfortable so, being the nice person he was (despite his urge), he stopped. Reyna smiled at him.

"When you smile I have to kiss you all over again!" Percy whined. He leaned in. Reyna shoved him aside.

"No way, Percy," she said. "Fine. One more and you're leaving." Percy smiled. He leaned in again and she pressed her lips against his. It took a lot of willpower but Percy managed to stop.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'm walking towards the door. I'm opening the door. I'm walking out of it. I'm"

"Okay, Percy! I'll see you later!" Reyna got that faraway look he adored.

Something about that look reminded him of something. Suddenly, he got the worst migraine of the century. A flash of blonde curls and gray eyes crossed his mind and the migraine stopped. What was that? Who was that girl he saw? He walked to the baths. A nice Roman bath is what a Roman needs.

After his bath he walked aimlessly. He got a sudden urge to walk to Neptune's temple. As he walked there Hazel and Frank met up with him.

"Hi, Percy," Hazel said. She had a bright smile on.

"What's up guys?" Percy asked. He really didn't care but getting to the temple was really important so he wanted to move things along.

"Oh nothing," Frank stated, his eyes glittering in the way that Percy knew that more than 'nothing' was going on.

"Uh huh. Are you going to tell me or will I have to make you?"

"Fine, fine, Reyna needs to see you in her office."

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." Percy walked off leaving Hazel and Frank.

He walked a little longer until he came across his father's temple. The temple looked a little more well-kept than before. The fruit on the steps weren't rotten, the statue was gleaming from a polish. Since Percy became Praetor, people figured he wouldn't be too happy if his father's temple was so disgusting. Percy knelt down and looked at the statue.

_Perseus, I've missed you my boy. _A voice said. It startled Percy so much that he fell back, off the steps and on to his back.

_F-father? _Percy asked.

_Yes my son, do you still have no memory of your past?_

_No, Dad, nothing has come to me. _

_Don't lie Percy. I know you just had a flash of your memory._

_Who was that, Dad?_

_If I told you… Hera-I mean Juno- would kill me._

_She messed with my life she deserves to die._

_Don't say that Percy. She did it for the best._

_I'm sorry Dad. _

_Listen, Percy, I can't speak any longer Zeus will get a migraine. I must tell you-_

_What? Dad? DAD!_

The connection seemed to end. Percy guessed he should go meet Reyna or she'll get worried.

When he got there, Reyna tackled him with a kiss.

"Whoa, Reyna! You missed me that much in a few minutes?" he asked as soon as they pulled apart.

"Where have you been? I was going to tell you that we can grab some lunch now." She said.

"Really? You mean it? LUNCH!" Percy said excitedly. He lifted her up bridal style and ran out the door.

"PERCY! PERCY STOP!" she screamed. He put her down before she could get angry. She laughed. "Percy, you must have been really hungry. Sorry to deprive you."

"Don't sweat it Reyna. You know I'd wait for you." He said. She stood on her tip-toe and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Where her fingers touched his skin static shocks went through. The feeling was familiar but Reyna never gave him that feeling until that moment. Where was it familiar from? She released him and looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"What?"

"You stopped suddenly so what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." The look in her eye told Percy she wasn't buying it so he pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Right, now let's go!" Reyna walked off in front of him. He stood there for a minute recollecting himself and he followed.

**This was the worst sequel I have ever written. Im so sorry to subject your eyes to this. If you like it please tell me!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I'm so sorry guys! Although I thought that this would be a full-blown Preyna drabbles story, I'm stopping it as a two-shot. The Preyna love has been sucked out of me and now, although they would be an adorable couple, Preyna is dead. Metaphorically. Now it is PERCABETH 5EVER! Now please hang your heads in shame for loving Preyna. Just kidding I actually love you guys so much for loving this story and loving Preyna. But seriously, wouldn't Jason and Reyna be too cute? If you agree, please check out my Jeyna fanfiction!**

**LARGE HUGS AND HUGE KISSES TO YOU ALL! KEEP LOVING ME, PERCABETH, AND JEYNA! OH AND PREYNA!**

**~Olympus Architect**

**P.S. I've been reading some Preyna fanfictions and don't you think it's super ironic that people with the usernames that include Percabeth write them? Hilarious.**


	4. Best Boyfriend Ever

**Okay guys, listen up. Remember my last 'update' that was actually an author's note? And it said that I was going to stop this story? Well, as soon as I sent it in, I got a huge rush of ideas for it so DISREGARD THAT LAST CHAPPIE! So stop you're worrying, there is more Preyna fluff to come! I love y'all! OH MY GODS! I just found out that I will be researching Greece for a research project in English! Yay! Take that suckers! Greece FTW!**

**And huge thanks to all who reviewed! Everyone was like 'NOO! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR! YOU CAN'T STOP THIS STORY!' and I, being the saint I am, blessed you all with the wonders of Preyna once again. You know you love me. Don't deny yourselves the love.**

**Jason: ahem cough ahem**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING!**

**Jason: Jeez, I was just reminding you of the disclaimer.**

**Me: No, Rick Riordan gave me PJO and HOO on February 31, 2013.**

**Jason: NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T OWN ME! Oh wait, that's not a real day!**

**Me: cough airhead cough**

Reyna

Reyna strolled the grounds of camp, looking around for any fights or havoc. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Percy sneak up from behind her. He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and spun her.

"PERCY!" Reyna screamed. He got the message and put her down. "Thank you. Now, what the heck?!"

"What? You're my girlfriend."

"So? Who gave you permission to do that?!"

"Venus and the laws of loving someone." Reyna never got how Percy could just blurt out the sweetest comments and not be shy about it. She kissed him. It didn't feel awkward and weird, it was natural.

A single _Aww_ escaped from a legionnaire which made Reyna regain her senses. She searched the crowd for the offender. Because it was Hazel, Reyna only mildly punished her; clean out the horse stables. Hazel was actually happy to do it because it gave her a chance to see Arion. She skipped away to the stables.

"So whatcha doin'?" Percy said, smiling and talking like Isabella on _Phineas and Ferb._ Yes, Reyna watches it, you have a problem? Take it up with her sword.

"Patrolling," Reyna said in an equally sweet voice. Percy pouted.

"Let's do something actually fun for a change." He said dragging her away.

"What, patrolling is fun." Reyna argued. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Now I'll wait here while you get into a swim suit."

"What if I don't own any, Slick?"

"That's fine. I just thought you'd like to change instead of stripping." Percy's cocky, lop-sided smile widened. Reyna smacked him.

"Fine. I'll go change, but promise me you won't peak."

"I'm not a perv, Reyna." Percy rolled his eyes again.

"I wasn't imply-"

"Yeah, yeah, now go!" he shoved her towards her cabin. She looked back as she walked to make sure he wasn't following but she was just teasing him.

{Line Break}

Reyna stood at her closet yet again wondering where her old swim suit was. After having to swim away from the pirates, she never wanted to swim again. She had a phobia. But now she's dating a freaking son of Neptune so what'd she expect?

She finally found the old one-piece. She looked at it with disgust. It was striped yellow and pink but the color was faded. It was tearing in all the wrong places.

"Oh no way are you going to where that." Hazel said.

"Hazel!"

"It's ugly. Now get your butt in a Venus closet."

"You can't talk-"Hazel dragged Reyna to Stella's cabin.

There, Stella looked her up and down.

"Percy's dating you?" she said with a death glare in her eye. Reyna returned it.

"Yes, legionnaire." Reyna used the label meaning that she was praetor and should be treated as so.

"Fine, _Praetor Reyna,_" she used it like a taunt. "Now, you said you needed a bathing suit?"

{Line Break}

Percy's Pov

Percy stood there waiting forever. When Reyna finally came out, his eyes popped out of his head. She, the great and sophisticated Praetor of Rome, was wearing a skimpy bikini. She walked out, covering her body with her Praetor robes. Her face was redder than the approaching evening sky. The sunset bounced off her, like an aura. When she approached him, he was so stunned, he couldn't form words.

"Uh, Percy?" she said waving her hands in front of his face.

"Wha? Oh um okay uh let's um go." He stuttered as she put away her robes. The garment accentuated her curves perfectly. Percy walked off, trying to regain his brain. Reyna walked swiftly next to him, with concern in her eyes.

After walking a little while longer, they reached the shore. By this time, Percy was used to Reyna's new outfit. He whistled loudly and two hippocampi swam up. Though he hadn't regained any memory of his friends, he had some memory of these horse-ponies.

"They're beautiful, Percy!" Reyna gasped. She stepped forward and one of the hippocampi nuzzled her hand.

"Not as beautiful as you." Percy sighed. He climbed on board on of them. Reyna was already on the other. "Okay, Rainbow and…" Percy hesitated while he listened to the other hippocampus whinny his name. "Rainbow and Joe? Interesting name, whatever, let's go to the you-know-where." The horses zoomed off until they stopped in the middle of the ocean.

{Line Break} Reyna Pov

Riding the hippocampi gave Reyna a huge rush. The wind chilled her exposed skin but the hippocampus radiated enough heat to warm both of them. Speaking of exposed skin, Reyna was so embarrassed when Percy stuttered when looking at her. She felt like running back to her cabin and grabbing her own clothes.

When the hippocampi stopped, Reyna was very curious. Where this 'you-know-where' Percy was talking about? Reyna's hippocampus dropped her into the water.

It was surprising she forgot to take a breath. When she could no longer hold the little breath she had, Percy swam over to her and kissed her. He filled her lungs with his sweet oxygen.

_You can breathe now._ Percy's voice rang out in her head. Reyna wasn't so sure but when she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she inhaled. Percy smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her farther under the water. She looked at Percy; he had a determined look on his face, his dark hair whipped around in the water. How Reyna got a guy like Percy, she'll never know.

When Percy stopped, she didn't know so the momentum pushed her forward into a wall. She looked at the wall and saw it was actually a gate. She looked at Percy with a confused face. He smiled and pushed it open.

Reyna caught her breath. In the center of a seaweed field, a bright, mother-of-pearl castle gleamed. Coral of all different colors lined it like a garden. A small wooden swing was drifting aimlessly in the water.

"Wow, Percy." She could say no more. She was too busy basking in the glory.

"So you like it? My father built this for my mother when he wanted to make her his queen. When she declined he let me inherit it."

"So you own this?" Reyna looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yep, as far as I know, you're the only person I've ever shown this to." Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thanks, for showing me this. What are you going to do with it?" Reyna asked when they pulled apart.

"I don't really know yet. We could use it as a place to hang out." Percy shrugged.

"Okay, speaking of it is past curfew and if you keep me here any longer, Octavian would turn me in."

"We wouldn't want that." Percy scowled. He shot them up to the surface.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

**Aw… aren't they just made for each other? Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed especially the guests. I want to share the wonderful reviews I got!**

**Guest 3/2/13 . chapter 3**

**you cant preyna cant die preynawill prevail!**

**Guest 3/2/13 . chapter 2**

**I really like it. Please update this soon.**

**CourtingTheMoon chapter 3**

**Honestly I think that I hate Jason, never liked his character. He is prideful, jealous and not Percy. Personally I pair every girl except Hazel with him, and with Jason well I don't give him emphasis. Preyna is way better than Jeyna, and in theory and analysis Perper (PercyXPiper) is better than Jasper too.**

**And to me no one can match Rick's Percabeth, so I usually stay away from it unless it is AU, I like authors that will give a new idea and originality to the plot. **

**Preyna will be missed.**

**Guest chapter 2**

**I like. More. Please**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades chapter 2**

**great story**

**sensei chapter 1**

**Make it a full blown story!**

**TristanQ0604 chapter 2**

**Actually, this is very good! Please find mine too! 'Travis, Katie, and the Love'.**

**JLgods01 chapter 2**

**I like it. Can't wait to see how annabeth will react. Update.**

**Gh0sst chapter 2**

**Please tell me that your continuing this. Cuz u need to finish :)**

**book study chapter 2**

**Glad your continuing it. I'm hoping for a happy ending and not one of them being heartbroken. It can just be Jason,Annabeth and Percy,Reyna. Preyna will prevail.( hopefully D:)**


	5. SNOW DAY!

**Hey fans of fiction! I'm back with more Preyna! I have nothing better to do at the moment so I felt like updating. THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE! If I got any. I'm joking! I was going to tell y'all a huge story about my joking but I'm going to deprive you. :P HERE'S YOUR PREYNA!**

**Reyna: I order you.**

**Me: Reyna! You're joining me today?**

**Reyna: Yes, now would you like a 4D movie of me murdering you unless you put a disclaimer?**

**Me: SURE! DO YOU HAVE POPCORN! I'M SORRY, REYNA! I DON'T OWN YOU! AAAAAAAAAGHH!**

**Reyna: Now, write about my love for Percy or ELSE!**

Percy

Man, Percy really did love Reyna. Every single thing about her made him want to never _ever_ let her go. These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he watched Reyna fight a dummy.

Her ponytail flipped around as she practiced. Her eyes held fierce concentration, as if she really was versing a real opponent. Her movements were graceful and quick.

"Stalker now, are we Percy?" a feminine voice asked teasingly behind him. He was so concentrated earlier that he didn't notice anyone sneak behind him. The voice made him jump.

"Reyna, how di-? What di-?" Percy was dumbfounded. The person he was watching snuck up on him without notice. What happened?

"I guess I do move 'graceful'-ly." Reyna laughed.

"Wha-?"

"You talk when you daydream."

"Huh." Something about the phrase was familiar. Reyna laughed and kissed him. Her lips were soft and comforting.

"Okay, stalker, let's get some breakfast." Reyna dragged him away from his hiding spot.

Percy draped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him. Her warmth was so comforting in the cold of the winter.

When they got to the mess hall, the whole legion was there. When they saw them in that position, the whole legion sighed as one. A few whistles came from the first cohort's table and, of course, from Frank.

"Yeah, yeah guys now finish up you're breakfast and get your _podes _to training." Percy ordered. Reyna stared at him in amazement.

"When did you start sucking up?" Reyna asked.

"When I started sucking your lip." Reyna smacked him but the expression on her face was priceless. "I joke!" **(A/N that joke was **_**so**_** not my idea. Blame my friends.)**

"That was a dirty joke."

"I know. I try."

"SNOW!" a legionnaire yelled. The whole legion crowded at the windows trying to get a look at the first snow of winter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, GUYS? YOU GUYS GET THE DAY OFF TODAY!" Percy yelled. He was so glad he could spend the day with Reyna without another camper complaining about maiming. The legion dispersed from the cafeteria. They ran outside and, like all good children, they chucked snow at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked Reyna as they walked outside. Suddenly a force pushed him, face first, into the collecting snow. His back was freezing. Reyna giggled.

"How about that?" Percy got up and pushed her into the snow.

"What about _that_?" Percy laughed. Reyna picked herself up.

"Yeah, yeah, now I'm going to change. You might want to as well. I'm not hugging you until you change your shirt."

{LINE BREAK} Reyna POV

After changing into a purple long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants, Reyna made her way to her co-praetor's cabin. She knocked but the door was slightly open. The knock opened the door and there stood her boyfriend, with his shirt half off.

"Oh, um sorry Percy. I'll uh wait outside." Reyna stuttered She knew her face was a red cherry.

"That's okay, Reyna. I'm almost done anyway. Just hang here." Percy seemed unfazed. Reyna slowly sat down on his bed while he put the rest of his shirt back on. She was slightly disappointed but she immediately chided herself. This was Percy, her co-praetor. She had to treat him with respect as much as he treats her to his respect. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know." Reyna yawned and lied down on his pillow. "I'm tired."

"I guess you would be. You never leave any work for me to do." Percy teased her. He sat next to her and pulled her closer. Their noses were touching and Reyna could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Maybe I don't trust you with it."

"That's smart thinking." Percy kissed her. Reyna had become accustomed to his random kisses. She was no longer surprised.

"So are we just going to sit here and kiss, or are we going to do something productive?"

"What productive thing could you do?"

"Well, the legion still needs to train,"

"On the day off? Really Reyna?"

"You didn't let me finish. We should teach the legion how to fight in colder climates with no weapons."

"I caught your drift. I'll gather the legion and you gather the 'weapons'." Percy said. He ran outside and started yelling at the legion to get their _podes_ over here. That word seems to be his favorite. Reyna shook herself out of her daze and ran outside to make the 'weapons'.

{Line Break} Same POV

Reyna waited, with piles of rounded snow. Percy hadn't given her the signal yet. She peeked behind her hiding spot to look at the forming crowd. Almost everyone was there except Percy. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders. A hand slapped over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Shh. Reyna, it's me." Percy said. "I'm not giving the signal. Frank and Hazel would know what was going to happen if I did. Long story but on my mark, we run outside with the ammo and start chucking it." Reyna nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Reyna ran out and chucked snowballs at everything in sight. That legionnaire? Pelted. The tree? Smashed. Percy? Mouth full of snow for him. Five seconds later, snowballs were flying everywhere.

Reyna ran around like crazy and screamed out of joy. She'd never had this much fun here. Reyna really surprised herself by coming up with the idea. The rush made her feel high. The adrenaline made her feel like she could do anything. This feeling only came to her on the battlefield but this was no battlefield. This was called fun and she was ashamed she hadn't felt it before. This was the first time, in her 16 years **(I'm guessing she's 16)**, she had fun. And of course, it was Percy that brought her it.

The legion's snowball fight didn't stop until curfew. Even then, while campers were walking back to their cabins, the campers chucked snow at each other.

"Well, well, well. Look at that, the no-fun-for-you praetor just became a riot." Octavian smirked at her. "What would Lupa say?"

"She would be glad. And she would understand this."

"Should we find out?"

"No." Percy chimed in. "We won't find out, unless you want to lose your augury job."

"Um no, no. Carry on. Good night to you all." Octavian ran away. He probably wet his pants.

"Thanks, Percy."

"He was right, though. I'm pretty sure this was the first time you've ever had any fun." Reyna smacked his arm.

"Yeah, well, I think I like having fun." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Glad you're on the fun train. After it left the station 15 years ago." Percy mumbled. Reyna laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get to bed. Hopefully, they'll be no snow tomorrow so I can torture you all I want." Reyna smirked.

"Kay, bye!" Percy ran off.

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I've got writer's block and that Greece report has my brain all messed up. My teacher read over my rough draft and said, 'Greek mythology is not Greece.' So I had to do it all over again. There is really no point in doing a report on Greece if there is no mythology in it. Well, whatevers. It's almost done. Then, I can do my Science Project! Yay!**

**Review!**


	6. Such a Seaweed Brain

**I'm so very sorry for your excruciatingly long wait on this chapter but I got grounded****. I won't tell you any details because that stuff's is boring! Let's get to the real party! Now, I'm going to make this Author's Note excruciatingly long but I'm going to put a little game in here to see of you guys actually read this! FUN RIGHT?! It's fun, just trust me. **

**So I've been watching My Little Pony the 3****rd**** season and I love it! It's sooo much better than the other seasons if you ask me. Well, the first two episodes were pretty horrible because the bad guy (whatever his name is) was a huge part of the episode but all he said was "MWAHAHAHAHA!" and "NOOOOO!" so I hated that part and the show was pretty cheesy but once those episodes were over, the rest of the shows were awesome! I watched the finale when Twilight the unicorn/main character became a princess and I spewed my drink! I was like WOAH! I love reruns. You might think I'm crazy but reruns are fun to watch especially really old reruns. It's like rereading a book!**

**My Greece project was sooo amazing! I brought in baklava and everyone loved it, except for the nut allergy people. I felt bad for them so I gave them my old Valentine's candy. I got tons of candy cuz people absolutely adore me. Yes, I do have a line of boys running after my affairs. But sadly, I cannot date, for I am 'too young'. When I told them that they absolutely died. No, I'm kidding, there are no boys lining up after me to give me candy. I just have really great friends who like to bake brownies for their friends on Valentine's! I love my buddies. ;)**

**Hey, did you guys see Demi Lovato's new hair? It's pretty cute. Her other hair choices were absotootly horrid but this one's so much better. Her hair in Camp Rock 1 was the best though. Totally natural hair is the best. And I loved her bangs. I don't know what she did to herself after that but I hope this isn't another Miley Cyrus incident. We all knew she would end like that. You know whose next, right? Selena Gomez, the poor girl. They all started as wonderfully innocent darlings of Disney and now they are turning into attention grabbers. Like Thalia's Mom! GASP! But I'm sure they are NOT teen moms unless they're hiding something. O.O Demi was hiding her half-sister. She announced her half-sister on some radio channel. Apparently, the half-sister didn't want to contact Demi cuz she didn't want Demi to think she wanted something from her. **

**Wow, I change topics a lot! The other day, I was talking to my best friend. We were talking about school and then somehow we got to talking about baby fat. Yeah, we are pretty weird. Speaking of weird, this guy at my school is so weird. So he was in gym class with the best friend mentioned earlier. So they were talking and suddenly he decides to TAKE. HIS. SHIRT. OFF. He isn't even one of those guys who can do it without looking stupid. He looks like a twig. So my best friend has a crush on him and she's totally traumatized now. Anyway, during that incident, all these girls (not my best friend though) started giggling and running after him like Narcissus's idiot nymphs. He ended up getting detention for 'Public Stripping'. Hilarious, right? Now I think this note is a little long considering it is almost 630 words so, in your review, tell me everything I said and tell me how you can relate to it! **_**IF YOU DON'T I WILL STOP THIS STORY!**_** If at least one person does it, then I won't stop it. Have fun!**

**ON TO THE STORY OF WHICH THE RIGHTS I DO NOT OWN!**

Percy

Percy was walking down the streets of New Rome when two girls around his age popped up.

"Oh. My. Gods. You're totally Praetor Percy of the legion!" The blonde squealed.

"Um yeah. Hi." Percy lifted a hand in greeting. He was used to the crowds of residents in New Rome swarming him, but it was mostly families who needed something. It was never… fans. The red-head twirled her hair around her finger and stood right in front of him. Like _right_ in front of him, like they were so close that he could feel her breath on his neck. He took a step back.

"I'm Amber and this is, like, Cassie." The blonde one said, gesturing to the redhead. The blonde stepped closer to him too. He took several steps back MUCH to their dismay.

"Um, cool. It's nice meeting you but I've got to go meet my _girlfriend_ for coffee." He put a little emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' because, though he's not a genius on girls, he could tell they were trying to flirt with him. Cassie (the redhead) pouted, making her hot pink lips cover most of the bottom-half of her face.

"Who's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Praetor Reyna." As Percy said so he immediately smacked himself in his mind. That was bad information to give away. He knew because the redhead's nostrils flared. Then she stopped pouting and she stopped flaring.

"She's a catch. I hope you two are happy together. But, if you two don't work out," she winked at him. "Give me a call." She handed him a business card type paper with her number on it. The two girls strutted away.

"Percy! Are you ready for coffee?" Reyna came running at him. He immediately threw out the paper.

"Sure." He said, embracing her. Thankfully, they were standing right in front of the café door.

"What's that?" Reyna asked looking at the ground next to him. The card had landed right by his feet. He knew he was in deep Minotaur poo now. She knelt to pick it up. "It says, 'To Percy. Call me when you break up with Reyna! What in the Underworld is this?! You're breaking up with me?!"

"No! No, I love you Reyna. Some girls came over to me and started talking. One handed me her number on this card. I swear I'm not breaking up with you any time soon." Reyna crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye. Percy was busted, though he knew he didn't really do anything wrong.

"Who were the girls?" she asked with her signature death stare.

"What?"

"Who were the girls?" she asked again. He didn't have to rack his brain for the answer because the whole incident was stuck in his mind but he decided on NOT telling Reyna.

"I don't even remember their names. Because they are so insignificant to me." Percy said with his winning smile. He knew that smile always won Reyna over. Don't tell Reyna this but it also brought *cough* a thousand or so girls running after him *cough*. She softened her glare.

"Fine, but if they bother you again I swear I will rip them apart." Reyna said walking into the café. Percy chuckled.

"A little possessive are we?" he teased her.

"Only for you because I _know _how many of those girls are running after you." She told him lifting her eyebrows as she sat down at a table and ordered her usual: a caramel macchiato. Percy sat on the other side and ordered a black coffee. He had started needing the extra energy after becoming Praetor.

"Well, I know how many boys are running after you." Percy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah? Well, every time I walk through the city, I can hear girls squealing about those perfect abs of yours." Percy subconsciously looked at his body. The waiter brought their drinks. Reyna swirled hers, waiting for Percy's next retort.

"Well, when all the guys are sitting around in their cabins talking about girls, you always pop up. Yeah, something about great legs." Percy smirked at her. He wasn't even lying about this. Was Reyna? Who knew?

"What about you? What do you say to all this?" Reyna teased him. "Me being your wonderful girlfriend and all."

"Yeah, well, don't need to say anything. They glance at me and go running." Percy smirked. "And you?"

"Ha, as if those girls want to tangle with me," Reyna sipped her drink. Her perfect, un-cosmeticized lips reached the cup. Who knew even sipping could be alluring?

"I love you." Percy blurted. He smacked himself in his mind for the second time. He blushed. "Sorry." Reyna's face was beet red.

"Don't be sorry, silly." She kept sipping like nothing happened. He was so relieved that she could be so easy with his comments. At least his romantic comments don't scare her away. "You are such a Seaweed Brain." A shock went through his spine. He moved his cup to the side of the table before his last drop of consciousness faded. His head slammed into the table. Before he blacked out, he heard Reyna stand up and yell his name. He saw tears running down her face and the world went blank.


	7. Connected

**I love you guys so much! Like 5 people did my game and I'm so glad! I had a lot of fun having conversations about it. I had a particularly long and random conversation with Mangogoth. I wasn't going to give him a shout out because he annoys me :P but I'm feeling especially generous today ;). I'm going to try a new game this time where I type the lyrics of a song and you guess which song! Here're the lyrics:**

"…_**But you make me wanna act like a girl, **_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels. **_

_**Yea you, make me so nervous **_

_**That I just can't hold your hand…"**_

**Have fun! This is too easy though.**

Reyna

Percy took forever to wake up; almost a whole week. Reyna swore she would kill him for making her so worried.

She hovered over him with unwanted tears in her eyes. She didn't care about her own dark eyes, she yearned to see his sea-green eyes. She yearned to see that sparkle in his eye that would tell her a story of hope. Reyna realized her melodrama when she saw the water droplets on his perfect face.

She grabbed a tissue from the nearest stand and wiped her eyes and his face. Whilst wiping, she couldn't resist herself from stealing a kiss. He wouldn't know. He was always the one to do the kissing so Reyna was proud she finally got up the nerve.

When Reyna's lips met his she felt a small shock. His normally warm lips were stone cold. Should this worry her? She decided on staying with her lips locked on his for a while, at least until his lips glowed back to life. She didn't get bored or anything. At least his dead lips kept her from biting her nails any further.

She felt lips move under hers. She opened her eyes to be met with green ones. She pulled away.

"Hey, Rey-Rey," his familiar voice filled her ears and she almost sobbed. Anger suddenly filled her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Reyna screamed. His eyes flashed with pain as he sat up.

"I don't… remember. Do you remember what happened before I passed out?" Percy asked. His voice was also filled with pain.

"Don't get yourself too worked up. You must be in pain." Reyna tucked him back in to his sheets as a mother would but that simile was too awkward with him being her boyfriend and all.

"But tell me what happened!" Percy urged.

"Fine," Reyna gave up and spilled. "Well, we were talking over coffee. You were being oblivious as always. I called you a Seaweed Brain and you blanked out." He fell back and closed his eyes. Reyna panicked. "Percy? PERCY?!"

"I'm fine, kinda. I just have… a huge headache." His forehead creased in pain.

"It's that name." Realization dawned on her. "It must be connected to your…past." Reyna's heart filled with sadness. He's started to remember. Soon he'll leave her too. She'll be alone again.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Percy asked with concern as he wiped a tear from her face. Reyna laughed lightly. Though he's the one in pain, he's worried about her. She loves him for that.

"You- you're remembering." Reyna choked. Tears streamed from her eyes. She tried to stop them- she really did but they wouldn't stop. The pain she felt when Jason left her was shot back into her.

"Well, not really." Percy finally got it. "Oh, Reyna. I'm not leaving you any time soon. I promise you. Whatever my past holds can't break us." He reached for her hand. She let him take it in his now warm hands. He yanked her down and hugged her. She embraced him, breathing in his sea breezy scent. She sat next to him on the small twin bed and let him hold her.

"Thanks, Percy. But I swear, if you ever scare me like that again…" Percy chuckled.

"I got it. Love you," he hugged her again.

"Love you more." Reyna said playfully. It had become a running joke.

"Love you most." Percy kissed her. His warm, full-of-life lips sent a jolt down her spine as they always did.

"I'm going to head out, okay?" Reyna called to him while opening the door.

"Aw do you _have_ to, baby?" Percy whined. Reyna smiled.

"Yes, I do, _baby_." Reyna mocked him.

Later, as Reyna strolled through the grounds, she was hit by a wall. Well, it felt like a wall but Reyna was pretty sure walls don't wrap their strong arms around her.

"Hey, Percy! You feeling better?" Reyna said looking back at him. She adjusted herself so they were face to face.

"Much better. Thanks." Percy kissed her. "You kissed me awake!" He teased.

"Ha. That is so cliché." Reyna untangled herself from him.

"Hey, Percy. I got your message." a new voice joined them. Reyna turned to look. It was a redheaded girl with enough make-up on to suffice a clown convention.

"I never sent you a message." Percy's eyes flashed with both anger and horror. The redhead laughed. She was getting more and more annoying by the minute.

"You don't have to cover up just cuz your ex-girlfriend is here." She winked at him.

"_Ex?!_" This had gone too far. Percy was going to break up with her? She had to jump in.

"No, no Reyna! I'm not breaking up with you!" he told her. She could hear the desperation in his voice but was it genuine? Was he playing her? It's not likely. Had she put too much trust in him? He turned to the redhead. "I'm not dating you! I'm not sending you any messages! And I do _not_ like you!"

"Ha. You think I'll quit? I always get what I want. And right now, I want you. You can always change your opinion." The redhead chuckled and ran her fingers along the lips of my boyfriend. She strutted away. Percy turned to me with desperation in his eyes.

"Reyna, you know I wouldn't hurt you like that, right? I really do love you." He grabbed for her hand but she pulled away. His hurt expression brought heavy guilt. "Rey,"

"Percy, I know you love me and the feeling is mutual but I can't tie you down like this. If you want to be exposed to more girls then-"

"No! I don't need airhead girls. I have you, I don't want anyone else." His voice told her a tale of desperation and ingenuity. "I swear I'll keep the girls away. They can't come in between us. Nothing can." He took both her hands and she didn't retreat.

"Are you sure? Look at me compared to them." Reyna told him miserably. Percy rolled his eyes.

"There are a number of things wrong with that. One, you are more Venus blessed than any girl in all of new Rome, and two, you're smart, snarky, beautiful must I say more?" Reyna laughed.

"Though I'd love to hear more, I think we have a legion to lead."

"Can't we just enjoy a moment without worrying?" Percy groaned.

"Nope!" Reyna said cheerfully.

**How was that? Pretty good huh? No, I don't know if I'm satisfied with this but I'm putting it up anyway. I don't feel like making it any better. I'm too lazy. :P**


	8. DEATH! YAY!

**Hello my friends! I'm back with another chapter and this is a very evil chapter. I am very irritated by a certain member of fanfiction so I personally drew out his/her (it's 'his') horrible death. So here's the chapter I can't help but smile when writing!**

**Piper: You want to put a disclaimer, don't you?**

**Me: Ha-ha nice try but your pretty talk doesn't work anymore.**

**Piper: JUST DO IT!**

**Me: Fine, sheesh. Only cuz I have to: I don't own PJO OR HOO. :'(**

Reyna

After a few weeks, Percy was able to get up again without getting a headache. Reyna was worried sick. She wanted to stay at his side the whole time but if one praetor goes down the other can't. So Reyna tended to the duties of both Praetors for a while. When Percy was finally allowed out of bed by the Apollo kids, he wanted to get out and go to the city for a walk. So Reyna dropped everything to join him. She was on a break anyway.

"Are you okay Percy?" Reyna asked. Percy rolled his eyes. He always does that. It annoys her but it's also very adorable.

"Reyna, the last time you asked me that, the answer was yes. So what makes you think that the answer will be different five seconds later?" Percy was slowly learning to be more open with his sarcastic comments. He must've been scared of Reyna before but she slowly got him to be more comfortable around her. It wasn't like she was going to kill him.

"I'm just worried! You've been in a terrible condition these past few days and I-" Percy cut her off with his lips. "Fine, I'll stop bothering you about it. But if you start feeling sick…" Reyna looked into the street and her words faltered. That annoying redhead was walking towards them with someone. The person was too far away for Reyna to identify.

"Percy! Percy! Percy, hi!" she called. Reyna swore she would kill that girl first chance she got.

"Hide me." Percy mumbled. Reyna was proud when he said it. Percy made a big show of hiding behind her but Reyna was sadly to thin and too short to hide him.

"Percy, hi! Have you met my new boyfriend yet? Dakota, meet Percy." Reyna almost laughed out loud when she stated his name. Reyna pictured the son of Bacchus with his red stained mouth and crazy hyper eyes. His name was Dakota as well. Reyna bit her knuckle to keep from laughing. Dakota and Percy shook hands. They looked almost identical except for Dakota's eyes were a slightly lighter shade of green, his hair was more brownish, he had no muscle at all, and he was a twig. Percy was lean but he wasn't a twig.

"Hi Dakota." Percy said with his friendly smile.

"Hey." Dakota flipped his hair. Reyna always hated when guys flipped their hair. "And you might be?" Dakota turned to Reyna. At least he didn't totally ignore her like the redhead.

"I'm Reyna. Nice to meet you." Reyna waved at him. Usually she wouldn't be so nice but Percy has told her not to be so cold. He flipped his hair again and Reyna swore she would rip it off his head.

"Okay," the redhead said. "So Percy, I see you still haven't dumped this." She looked at Reyna with disgust and Reyna replied with a death stare.

"I'm not going to. Not for you not for anyone." Percy retorted. He grabbed Reyna and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks Percy." Reyna said, giving him a small kiss. When she pulled away she saw Dakota winking at her. Percy scowled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked him. Percy's face was flushed with rage. This was not going too well.

"Percy, it's fine." Reyna tried to calm him down. It meant nothing to her.

"No it isn't Reyna. He can't do that."

"Why not? It was just a friendly gesture." Dakota butted in. Reyna wished he wouldn't. Percy's easy smile turned into a scowl.

"A little too friendly if you ask me." The redhead blurted as Percy opened his mouth to say something.

"Stay out of this, Cassie." Percy said. Reyna was a little shocked that he knew her name but she tried not to dwell. "If you weren't doing it with the intentions I think, then I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"I could take you on, though." Dakota leaned on a street light. Reyna was hating him more and more.

"Is that a challenge?" Percy asked, already drawing his sword. This was getting out of hand.

"Percy!" Reyna snapped. "The praetors of Rome do not challenge random people!"

"Ha. Even your girlfriend doesn't think you can beat me."

"Excuse me? I never said that." Reyna was just about ready to let Percy take a go at him. Cassie oohed. She was no help. It's almost like…she planned this.

"Shall we see?" Percy asked. Dakota held up his own sword: a golden gladius.

"Come at me." They both hefted their swords and charged at each other. They can't do this. Not here. So Reyna stopped them.

"Wait!" They momentarily froze. "If you have to do this, at least do it in the swords arena. I don't want Percy to ruin his reputation as praetor."

"I'm fine with it." Dakota spun his sword and yawned. Ha. He really thought he had a chance. Reyna found this very amusing.

{LINE BREAK same POV}

Gassie (Reyna was trying to find funny names for her) and Reyna sat on the bench by the swords arena to watch. Well, Reyna was watching. Gassie just sat there filing her nails.

Reyna watched as they faced off. Each hefted his sword and charged. Right when they were about to clash, Percy feinted back. Reyna learned this trick from him when they sparred. Anyway, Dakota kept moving forward and almost fell over. He managed to stop himself and straighten up. As he was distracted, Percy slashed at his back; it cut through the cloth but only lightly brushed his pale skin. Percy wouldn't deliberately hurt someone.

Dakota turned around and slashed at Percy. Percy yawned and effortlessly countered. Reyna had to keep from laughing hard. She hated Dakota, so very much. So, so, so, so, so, so very, very, very, very much. Dakota was pushed farther back to the edge of the arena. Reyna wouldn't have been worried except there was a huge gaping hole for the baths there. If Dakota took another step back, he would fall down the hole and die. Percy didn't seem to notice as he continued to beat him. Finally, Percy yanked the sword out of Dakota's hand. It skittered away as Percy stuck the point of his Grecian sword under Dakota's chin. Reyna knew what would happen next, Dakota would instinctively step back and fall.

"No, stop!" Reyna cried, but it was too late. Dakota stepped back and fell the hole. No one heard a single scream as he fell.

"Oh, no he died!" Cassie said. But Reyna could hear the undertone of her words. _Oops he died. Whatever._

Percy stood stock still. His eyes were wide with shock, his fingers quaked. "I killed him." Percy choked out. Reyna ran over to him. Percy had probably never killed another demigod before. He was a kind-hearted soul who only killed whoever were threatening the innocent. Percy must be very upset.

"No, he might've survived. We can send a scouting team down there." Reyna desperately threw out ideas. She might've hated him once but not enough to want him to die **(Ha. I do!)**.

"I killed him." Percy said again. That's when Reyna saw the tears ready to slip out of his sea-green eyes. That's when he broke. "He didn't deserve to die!"

"Aw it's okay, baby." That heartless redhead patted his back affectionately. Reyna wanted to chop that arm off.

"I think… I'm going to go." Percy said. "Reyna, we're definitely sending a scouting team. I'm going. If we can't find him alive, we can at least honor him." He turned and walked off to his cabin.

**This is my longest chapter but it was more for my entertainment than yours! :D**


	9. Bedside Chats

**Mangogoth 4/1/13 chapter 8**

**I must say the "death" scene was fairly boring. There wasn't enough gore to make me happy. And falling down a hole and dying can be seen as overused and it gets annoying.**

**Oh and 2 things:**

**1) I do not keep flicking my hair like that. I only flick it when it gets in the way of me seeing.**

**2) Of course Percy would bet me when using a sword. Mainly because I prefer to use a glaive, but also because Percy is an amazing swordsman.**

**This is the review I received from the most annoying person on fanfiction. It's okay, I already yelled at him but it's not too late to form a mob and bust down his door! Aw, he's so scared he changed his name!**

**I DON'T OWN THIS!**

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

Percy

Percy was a little shaken up after the events of earlier. Reyna tried to help him out but he was too upset. When they scouted the hole, they didn't even find his body. Percy knew it was impossible that Dakota had survived the fall. Percy wouldn't let anyone burn a shroud until he was sure that Dakota had died. Eventually, Percy gave out. He was glad that they would at least honor the boy. So, the burning was scheduled for obscurity.

"Though I hardly knew him, he never should've died." Percy announced. Cassie lit the shroud. The fire threw shadows across everyone's face, in the darkness. Cassie had fake tears running down her cheeks, though Percy could see through her mask. She had a glint in her eye and a small smirk on her face. Reyna stared daggers at her and Percy was willing to let Reyna attack. Cass never loved Dakota, it was all a trick.

Percy waited there, long after everyone had left, staring until the burning embers of Dakota's shroud were just a pile of ashes. Reyna came after him. She placed one of her warm hands on his shoulder.

"Percy, come." She said, lightly pressing on his shoulder indicating that he needed to leave. Percy didn't want to leave so he didn't budge. "Percy, please. It's almost twilight." Percy glanced at his watch. She was right but…

"Okay." He took a shaky breath and followed her.

Reyna half-led half-dragged Percy to his cabin. He didn't feel like moving. When they got there, she tucked him in and planted a kiss on his forehead. She turned to leave but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Stay." He mumbled. Reyna sighed. Percy gave her his best vulnerable puppy eyes. The ones he knew she could never resist.

"Fine." She crawled into the other bed in the room.

She was at breathing distance from Percy so he was content. He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She never did really. Reyna always stayed up at night, either pacing or working. Percy wouldn't be able to sleep either; he hadn't been, since the accident. Reyna lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Percy turned to look at her.

"That's really unnerving Percy." She said without glancing at him.

"I try. I kind of have this talent." He teased. Percy was feeling a little better, he supposed. After all, it wasn't like Dakota did something so bad that he was sentenced to Eternal Punishment, right? (haha, watch, I'll put up his judgment in the Underworld with a POV change :P)

"Yeah, no kidding." (Aw looks like I didn't feel like it. ;) Reyna laughed softly then turned to face him. Reyna lightly set her hand on his cheek, gently pulling Percy closer until their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, as always. Percy pulled away and looked at Reyna's dark eyes. She had dark circles under them, but her eyes still shined like the moon, which shines a light down to Earth even in the darkest moment. Never burning out. "Hello? Percy?" Reyna waved a slightly calloused hand in front of his face. He took it into his own.

"Yes, Reyna?" Percy kissed her hand and mumbled into it. He looked up at her and was satisfied by her flustered expression.

"I um… I uh… forgot…" she stuttered. Percy released her hand and rolled his eyes. He could kiss her lips all he wanted but he can't kiss her hand?

"The big Praetor Reyna forgot something?" he laughed. Reyna wiped away her disconcerted expression and put on her determined face that said _I'm a leader and must be treated as so. _She smacked his arm, teasingly.

"Shut up." She laughed. Percy had always loved her laugh. It was intoxicating.

"Meh." (Inside joke, sorry. :P) Percy stated, as he lay back down. Reyna mimicked him, though still turned to face him. She lightly stroked his cheek as Percy's eyes slowly closed shut…

"Good night, Percy." She whispered before Percy retired to Dreamland.

Reyna

Reyna awoke suddenly not knowing where she was. She clawed at the sheets, tearing them a little, her body went taut until she realized she was back in Percy's room. Reyna slowly relaxed again, unclenching her body from her instinctive reflexes. She turned and saw sea-green eyes staring at her. She jumped a little.

"Percy, you scared me!" she chided. Percy draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Again, Reyna was glad that the two beds were so close to each other. She could smell his morning breath, sweet but still stale. He hid his green eyes under his eyelids. "Percy, if you're already awake, we might as well get a head start on the day."

"I'm not awake." He said. Reyna rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder, he didn't budge. She sat up.

"If you're not awake then why are you talking?" she used logic to get him.

"I'm not talking."

"Percy, stop being annoying and lazy." Reyna told him, though she lay back down in his arms. Percy snored obnoxiously and mockingly. He lost character and laughed.

"I don't want to go!" he whined. Reyna sighed.

"Fine then I'll go and you can get up whenever you want to." She reasoned, already slipping out of his grip. Percy hardened his grip on her and pulled her back.

"Stay with me."

"Stay with you? I stayed with you all night."

"No. More."

"I can't! We have work to do!"

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Percy!"

"Reyna!" he mocked her. Reyna yanked his arm away and scuttled away before he could catch her. He whined. "Don't go!" Reyna sighed.

"I'll see you later, Percy. Don't be too long." Reyna reluctantly but dutifully slipped out of the door and slowly closed it, trying not to make it creak.

She walked back to her own office and sat in on her desk. Reyna stared at the huge piles of work to do, wishing that Percy would help her sometime. Reyna couldn't blame him, though she couldn't find any good excuses for him. She sighed and grabbed the first pile and worked. Reyna worked and worked until she was sure her fingers would fall off. _The Fifth Cohort is in need of a new bed. Signed. First Cohort needs a new pedestal. Vetoed. Restrooms need more toilet paper-_

"Reyna." She looked up to find a newly wash, morning fresh Percy Jackson at her door. He was blushing a little.

"Percy, you got up." Reyna stated. She couldn't believe he got off his lazy butt early in the morning just for her.

"Yeah. Sorry…" Reyna lifted her eyebrows, asking a silent question, "… for keeping you… from your uh work, I mean." He blushed even more. This brought a smile on her face. Reyna laughed. He gave her a pained look which made her laugh again.

"You're really stupid sometimes, you know?" Reyna got up from her chair and kissed him.

"Hey, if it gets me kisses…" Percy smiled.

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so very sorry for keeping you this long. Grounded again. FROM FANFICTION! So I wasn't allowed to PM or write or anything and I died inside. I'm really, really sorry about it though. I think I won't be able to type here for a while because testing starts in May and I have to start studying really hard but after that it'll be summer break and I can update every single day just to make up for my leaving. You don't know how much I died a little these past few weeks whenever I got a favorite or a new review. I love you guys so much.**

**I also want to apologize to my PM buddies. I got grounded from that too :\ I actually got grounded mostly for PMing too much. Crazy, right?**

**So I was looking for new preyna fanfictions and I googled 'preyna fanfiction'. The first thing that comes up is 'Preyna will Prevail Chapter: 1'. I was so excited about it! I seriously wouldn't be where I am without you guys. Cuz if no one like my story I might've never continued it, and never have become a writer and never have entered writing contests.**

**Anyway, love you guys so much, please keep sending me love. Wish me tons of luck during testing!**

**I'm sending in an Author's Note explaining how some of my story will be on suspension so don't freak out.**


	10. Awkward Moment Part 1

**Okay, my children, I have emerged from the dead. Sorry for the long wait but the good news is all my tests are done and summer break is coming up! I can write all day and every day and update everyday if you guys want. I have been working on this chapter for a while and it is the one chapter you have all been waiting for. The writing might look a little… novice I guess because I started the chapter originally as my second chapter but I thought I should wait. Anyway, here it is. **

**PLEASE READ THE OPTIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

Reyna

Reyna was scared. The Argo II was said to be coming at any moment. Reyna knew that Jason was going to be on that ship along with many of Percy's friends. What would Jason say about her new relationship? What would he say when he saw Percy as praetor?

Reyna stood on the city boundary green with the other legionnaires. She'd had them drop their weapons on the ground; close to them but not so much that the Greeks would get nervous. Reyna bit her lip and looked up to the sky, waiting for the giant flying ship. Someone came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't even need to look up to know it was Percy. His hands around her waist had become familiar.

Reyna observed him. His lip was bleeding slightly from biting it, his hair was ruffled, dark circles rounded his clouded eyes. In other words, he looked no better than Reyna herself. She stepped back and ran her fingers through his hair. She straightened out his toga and his praetor cape.

A whoop was heard from the sky. Reyna saw a Latino Santa Elf bouncing up and down on the hull. The ship landed with a thud on the ground. People surged forward. People were getting off the ship looking a little sick. Percy looked at her with worry in his eyes. Reyna could tell he was nervous. She met his lips with hers one last time, tasting the slight tang of blood, before they followed the crowd. The crowd parted for Percy and Reyna motioned for him to go on. She followed behind him.

He looked at all his friends; his eyes lit up every time he saw a familiar face as he scanned them. Reyna looked at them as well. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Jason.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as he looked at the blonde girl with the gray eyes.

"Percy." She surged forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and Reyna felt tears welling up in her eyes. Percy had a girlfriend.

"Reyna!" Jason yelled as he tackled her with a hug. He was only rough with her because Jason knew Reyna could handle it. He helped her up and hugged her again. He crushed her thin frame but she couldn't have cared less.

"Jason. I missed you." Reyna said. It was true.

"Reyna, I met so many nice people. Especially Annabeth here." Annabeth stepped forward and shook Reyna's hand. "She's my girlfriend."

"Jason, I'm so happy for you!" she was. But she was happier that Percy and this girl weren't an item. "To tell you the truth, Percy here is my boyfriend." Percy stepped to Reyna's side. Reyna could see hurt flashing in Annabeth's eyes. But as Reyna looked at Percy, she saw him glaring at Jason with the same pain in his green ones.

"Percy! Already have a girlfriend here, huh? I shouldn't be surprised." Annabeth smirked at him. Reyna could tell Annabeth was trying to keep the mood light and playful but the hurt still lingered.

"Oh, Wise Girl," Percy said. His nickname for her was cute. Reyna could feel her eyes stinging slightly in longing for one.

Reyna looked at Jason, then at Percy. They both had gorgeous eyes, winning smiles, and muscular frames. They're not very different. But though Reyna loved Percy, she couldn't mask the hurt when she saw Jason's hand enveloping Annabeth's, the way he'd done with hers. She remembered the way he'd called her his 'Queen'. But Reyna knew she wouldn't be able to have what Jason and she once had. She was with Percy and he was with Annabeth. Though Reyna and Jason never really were officially a couple.

"Alright, well down to business. Introductions first!" Octavian's nasally voice spoke up. He pushed through the crowd and stood almost shoulder to shoulder with Reyna. She stepped away in disgust.

"Oh of course," Annabeth said. She straightened her posture and set her jaw. Reyna looked at her and thought of how much Annabeth resembled herself. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"'Sup Romans? I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire user!" the Latino Elf set his hand on fire and grinned as the front lines of the legion frantically stepped back.

"Well, I'm Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite." A pretty girl stepped forward. As she introduced herself, Reyna could hear the charmspeak in her voice. Years with Circe don't go by without being able to recognize it.

Then Jason spoke up.

"I am Jason Grace. I don't think I've been gone long enough for you to forget me but I am the son of-"

"Jupiter." Reyna found herself finishing his sentence on impulse. She tried to keep her cheeks from warming as she felt everyone stare at her.

"Thank you, Reyna." Jason gave her that annoyed look he always used to give her when she finished his sentences. The sight sent a jolt through her. Reyna gave him her signature death glare.

"Okay, well, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." Percy tilted his head at her questioningly and raised his eyebrows but Reyna waved him off. He took her hand, claiming his 'possession' but Reyna could not ignore the daggers emitting from Annabeth's eyes.

"I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and co-praetor of the Twelfth legion." Reyna stated. "Hazel, Frank please step forward and introduce yourselves as well." Hazel and Frank timidly stepped forward from the crowd, hand in hand.

"I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars." Frank said quietly. For a son of a war god he wasn't very war-like and violent.

"I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto." Hazel golden eyes skimmed those of the Greeks until they rested on Leo. Her eyes widened in panic as she stepped closer to Frank and put her head down. Reyna gave her a confused look but Hazel shook her head.

"Our guests must be hungry from their voyage, Octavian, please bring food, tables, and chairs from the mess hall." Reyna took on her professional praetor voice. Octavian groaned and trudged off but not before shooting Reyna a look.

{LINE BREAK} SAME POV

As the legion lounged in the looming shadow of the Greek trireme, Percy and Annabeth wanted to catch up. That was fine with Reyna except for the tiny fact that it meant she was left with Jason.

"So Reyna how's the legion?" Jason asked as they sat down and ordered their food. This small comment suddenly ignited a flame inside of her.

"'So Reyna how's the legion?'" she mimicked his tone. "As if you'd care." Reyna rolled her eyes at Jason's blank and confused face. _Clueless._

"I mean, how did you do it? Without me." Jason asked. Reyna was suddenly furious.

"I don't need you to run the legion, Jason. I did just fine on my own." Of course it was a lie but here Jason was, questioning her authority and ability.

"Oh…" Jason looked slightly disappointed. "So it was just you as praetor?"

"For a while, yes, until Octavian started ranting about how there has to be two praetors," Jason rolled his eyes. Reyna could feel a giggle bubble inside her. "So then Percy popped up and I asked him to be praetor." Reyna looked away from Jason, avoiding his bright blue eyes.

"What?! You gave praetorship to _Percy_?!"

"Don't say it like that! I had to. You weren't there and it was either him or Octavian. If you were on my place, what would you do?!" Reyna glared at him. He was being so unfair.

"I… I don't know. But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm back." Jason said nonchalantly. But Reyna wasn't prepared for this problem. Who would be her co-praetor now? "Reyna?"

"Jason, you know as well as I do the rules of praetorship. Obviously, we can't have 3 praetors but we've come to that predicament now. It'll take some time to figure it out and we apparently don't have that time."

"So what are you saying?"

"Reyna!" Percy called. Reyna turned to her boyfriend, glad for the interruption.

"Percy, come sit." Reyna waved him over. He sat down next to her on the picnic blanket while Annabeth sat next to Jason. Percy's hand enclosed Reyna's.

"Oh, hi Jason." Percy looked at Jason as if just acknowledging his existence. Jason gave Percy a curt nod but glared at Percy's praetor robes which once were his. What an awkward situation.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**So this is the one chapter you've all been waiting for but it has been split in two parts. From this chapter and on it will no longer be the fluffy Preyna stuff I have treated you with. Nope, it's going to have a huge plot.**

**This chapter took me forever to write because I want there to be some tension between Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason. It's not happily ever after yet. It probably won't be for a while. This chappie was actually going to be the second chapter because after the first one all of you asked for the reunion and I started writing it. I just found it in my files again and I decided it should be this next chapter.**

**And thank you all for your continued support. I haven't gotten a bad review yet and most of your reviews are highly flattering. I'm sorry I had to study and do all the boring stuff that will lead me to a happy future, instead of writing wonderful fanfictions for you all. I promise I will never abandon any of you again!**

**And on that note, I must go write all my other chapters for my other unfinished stories. Though that seems more like a chore… whatever.**

_**Reduce, Reuse, and Read.**_


	11. Awkward Moment Part 2

**I don't know how to spell 'gray/grey' anymore! I read so many fanfictions in which people spell it as 'grey' but I originally spelled it 'gray' so I don't know anymore! Does anyone know which is correct? **

**Anyway, I'm surprised none of you complained about the secret hidden amount of Jeyna I stuffed in there. I guess none of you detected it.**

**People have the worst arguments for why Jasper is 'perfect'. I mean:**

_Jasper Lover: Jason and Piper have spent more time together. They have a history._

_Me: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT ABOUT THE 15 FREAKING YEARS JASON SPENT AT CAMP JUPITER?!_

**Like really? Okay, I think I'm done ranting… wasn't planning to rant anyway. But seriously, if you're going to ship Jasper, ship it somewhere else.**

Percy

Seeing Annabeth again made Percy's memory rush back. Everything from the very first time he met her, to the trip to Paris Hermes had sent them to for their monthaversary. But of course, she was with Jason and Percy was with Reyna. Still, there's so much tension when they're all in the same room, Percy's sure the ceiling will blow off. There's obviously something going on between Reyna and Jason and Jason is probably ticked off about the whole praetor thing.

"So," Octavian's voice rang out, pulling Percy from his thoughts. "3 praetors. Reyna, what are we to do?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "_I _must look through any rule books there are. _You _will go ask the gods."

"Let me at least help. It's been a while since I've been in the library." Jason said.

"Whoa wait. I'm coming too." Percy spoke up. There is no way Jason and Reyna are going to be in a library, alone, without him.

"Me too. I'd love to see the library and I'm sure I can help with research." Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes. _Of course._

"Okay, then we all go down to the basement. Octavian, tell the legion to get back to training and invite the Greeks to join." Reyna announced. Percy grabbed her hand and stood up as Octavian stomped off.

"Let's go." Percy started walking in the direction of the library, practically dragging Reyna along.

"Wait, can I go in front? I want to know if I still remember how to get there." Jason asked him. Percy, feeling sympathetic for his fellow amnesiac, allowed him to.

He made a few mistakes but Percy couldn't blame him. If Percy was in Camp Half-Blood right then, he would definitely need help getting to his cabin.

"Jason… no turn… not that way… yes keep going and here we are!" Reyna sighed and heaved open the heavy doors of the library.

"Okay, the praetor rule books should be in the section under-," Percy interrupted Jason.

"History. Roman history." Percy finished. Jason glared at him but grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her to one side of the section. Percy took Reyna's hand and led her to the other side. Reyna gave him a questioning look but continued to searching for the books needed.

But Percy really needed to talk to Annabeth. He had some important questions to ask her. So as Percy and Annabeth searched, Percy moved closer to her. Luckily, she was moving farther away from Jason. Percy cornered her.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" Percy asked her.

"Sure, Percy. What about?"

"Uh well, how did you become Jason's girlfriend?" Percy dropped his voice to a whisper. He wasn't jealous, of course. Why would he be jealous? He has Reyna! But why did he feel such a stirring in the depths of his stomach when he saw Annabeth?

Annabeth glanced at both Reyna and Jason, who had stricken up a conversation on the other side of the library. She dragged him farther away from them.

"Well you see, I was throwing myself into a tizzy… trying to look for you. I suppose I was really depressed. So Jason came and he coaxed me out." Annabeth fingered her beaded camp necklace as she told him, the way she did when she got… nervous.

"But you… you still… you were still technically dating me!" Percy whispered harshly.

"You didn't stay faithful either!" Annabeth's voice was rising rapidly.

"I lost my memory! You?! You don't have any excuses."

"What did you want me to do?! Keep dying every day, waiting for some sort of sign telling me where you are?! I didn't want to stay that way, Percy! I needed to get out!" Annabeth threw her arms up exasperatedly. This was _not _going well. Reyna and Jason were glancing over at them. Percy had to wrap this disaster of a conversation up.

"Whatever, Annabeth. As long as you're happy." He grumbled.

"Yeah, you too." With that, she stomped off.

"Percy, Annabeth! We found one." Reyna waved them over.

Annabeth, apparently, made a huge point of standing as close to Jason as possible. She threw Percy a pointed look. So, in return, Percy kissed Reyna's cheek and set his hands on her shoulder. He leaned over her shoulder to look at her finding.

"It says, 'the amount of praetors a Roman legion is permitted to have is not limited. Though, two praetors are recommended, a legion can have as many as needed.'" Reyna read out loud. "So there is really is nothing wrong with having 3 praetors…"

"But it just doesn't feel right. All the praetor resources we have at camp are fit for only two." Jason reasoned.

"Good point." Reyna plastered on her thinking face which was almost identical to the one Annabeth was wearing.

Annabeth snapped so suddenly, that both Jason and Percy jumped. Though, Jason didn't come back down. _Show off._ "I got it! Both Jason and Percy could compete for the praetor position."

"Yes. And the one who doesn't win can be praetor when the current praetor isn't well enough to do his job." Reyna said. She turned to Percy and Jason. "Annabeth and I will carefully select which competitive activities you will be required to do. Each will reflect the qualities a good praetor should have."

"And may the best demigod win." Annabeth concluded.

_This should be fun…_

**CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU WANT TO WIN!**

**This chapter was half collaboration with Mushanlshum. I just used his ideas. And I can't just not give him credit (sadly). (No one's prolly gonna read this part but him XD)**

**Oh and this chapter was going to have the fight and all that good stuff in it but it was getting kinda long and yeah. I'm making you wait. MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Awkward Moment Conclusion

**You guys make me laugh so hard with your reviews. I mean this one was hilarious:**

Troll! I want the fight! Percy will win cause he's, well, Percy.

**We all know RR is the troll here. You don't just dump a whole fandom's OTP in Tartarus! I mean… uh except for all y'all Preyna lovers… **_**awkward.**_

**Reyna: This story has too much drama in it. Get me out.**

**Me: Oh nu uh.**

**Reyna: I loathe you.**

**Me: Oh well. **

**Reyna: At least you don't own me! Ha, ha!**

**Me: Don't rub it in…**

Annabeth

Seeing Percy again had made Annabeth's heart do a trapeze routine. As much as she liked Jason now, she couldn't help admitting she still had some feelings for Percy. She was hoping that they could just be friends but everything is too complicated now. Even Jason noticed the tension between the four of them.

"Everything is so different now," Jason had told her during their walk in New Rome. After the library, it seemed like everyone needed to blow off steam. "Like a single word could make this whole thing spin out of control."

"It'll be fine. It's just a spur of the moment kind of thing." Annabeth reasoned. She sounded as though she was reassuring herself more than Jason.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Jason repeated. He kissed her but it felt like she was betraying someone by returning it.

Now she sat in her appointed room with Reyna, searching through scores of books. The room was so full of tension, Annabeth was sure the roof would explode.

"So I had been thinking," Reyna looked up from her books. "The challenges shouldn't just be swordplay and physical abilities. A praetor's mind has to be calm and collected but also quick to think."

"Of course! Though I seriously doubt either of them are really mentally prepared." Annabeth joked. She was trying as hard as she could to keep the mood light. Reyna laughed to be polite (Annabeth could guess).

"Yes, both of them are pretty dense." It was Annabeth's turn to laugh politely but she couldn't argue with that statement.

"But honestly, neither of them can be praetor at the moment. We have to go on the quest to Greece and they are the supposed leaders."

"You're right but you've got a pretty good team without them." Reyna's voice turned a little wistful. Annabeth realized something about her. Reyna is lonely. No one at this camp really understands the stress she's undergoing and she has no friend to talk to about it. _Anymore._

"Yeah," Annabeth looked back at her books. "So anyway, we are definitely doing the sword fight right?"

{LINE BREAK!} JASON POV

Jason was feeling a little mixed up ever since he returned to Camp Jupiter. Seeing Reyna again brought another torrent of fresh memories back to his mind. It was hard for him not to fall for Reyna now. They had so much of a history… But that wouldn't be fair for Annabeth.

He'd only fallen for Annabeth because when he looked at her, some sort of memory tugged at his brain. Now he knows that the memory was Reyna. Annabeth and Reyna are so much alike, it was scary. They had the same hard glint in their eye, the same set of their jaw, and the same air of authority. You could pick both of them out of a crowd as leaders.

But now Jason knows he only fell for Annabeth because she reminded him of Reyna. Now he had Reyna and he no longer felt anything towards Annabeth. But Reyna's moved on. Jason even doubted she cared about him anymore. She's with Percy…

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he gathered his things from his praetor cabin. Though it was hard to sort through everything with Percy's stuff also in the room. Percy obviously didn't bring much; just his Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans, Jason guessed. But he must've gone down to the city because a whole bunch of stupid knickknacks and personal items that definitely weren't Jason's were everywhere. Every time Jason came across something of Percy's (ranging from underwear to a tiny Minotaur souvenir) his temper flared. He was just about to blow and toss everything that wasn't Jason's out the window when Percy slipped into the room.

"Uh hey Jason," Percy raised his hand in greeting. "What're you up to?"

"Oh, just cleaning out my stuff from the cabin. Since neither of us are really praetor anymore." Jason explained.

"Oh… yeah I should probably do the same. It wouldn't really be fair since I'm not technically praetor either." Jason didn't complain.

Percy walked over to his dresser as Jason resumed sorting through his chest. The whole room seemed to ooze _awkward_.

"So…" Jason wanted to ask Percy about Reyna but he thought he should start small. "How was your time here at Camp Jupiter?" _Good._

"Oh it was good. Went on a quest, met some new friends, battled the giants…." Percy replied nonchalantly. "How was your time at Camp Half-Blood?" Jason noticed the note of wistfulness in Percy's voice as he said the name of his old camp.

"Same. New friends, dragged into a quest… the usual."

"Yeah," Percy said. The question was on the tip of Jason's tongue, pushing against his pursed lips until Jason dropped the bomb.

"So, you and Reyna… How'd that happen?"

"Oh, well it took a while to wear her down but I eventually got her to open up." _Not enough detail._

"Oh. When did she finally crack?" Percy laughed.

"She didn't crack, Jason. This is _Reyna _we're talking about here." How could Percy talk about her like that? Like he had known her for more than just a few months?

Jason forced a laugh. "Yeah."

"But well I organized a Camp Jupiter dance. And she came and yeah." _Oh._ "So, you and Annabeth?"

"Yeah," Jason was finally glad to tell his side. "She wasn't very open to any guys… especially me. She was… it was like she was on the brink of breaking down completely. I had to do something."

"Oh."

Jason nodded. "So I cheered her up a little and yeah."

Percy turned his attention back to the dresser. Jason looked down at the purple shirt he had picked up. He folded it and put it on his, I mean Percy's, I mean his, I mean both their bed. From that point on, they cleared out their room in silence. _Awkward…_

**And that completes the Awkward Moment Parts! Now it's just normal chapter names. Before I sign off I'd like to point out that I AM NOT A TROLL FOR NOT PUTTING THE FIGHT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	13. The Fight

**Sorry for not writing this earlier. I had a total brain fart until I asked for help (credit at the bottom). I think I'm taking after our lovely uncle Rick in my writing. Not good for you, no difference for me. **

**Did any of you read the first chapter for the House of Hades? It was in Hazel's perspective and on the very first page, Nico falls off the mast. Like, come on, Rick, why can't you just give us a happy chapter for once? But the chapter was amazing you guys should go read it. Maybe I'll put the link in my bio. Maybe I'll make you guys find it.**

**So some idiot on Instagram thought it was funny to make a fake Twitter post from Rick saying that he finished writing the 'death of our favorite McDonald's loving demigod'. You should've seen the frenzy on Instagram. The whole fandom started freaking out and having mental break downs and stuff. It was horrible. We were all like, 'HOLY HERA HE'S KILLING NICO'. But it was fake and if I find out who made that stupid fake post, I'm going to punch him.**

**Anyway, here's the wonderful chapter (which gave me a hard time) you have all been waiting for. Hope you guys like it. Mwahahaha. It's going to be really long like really, really long.**

**Me: Who shall join me today?**

**Nico: Hey.**

**Me: OMG NICO PLEASE MARRY ME ASDFJKL; **

**Nico: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. YOU DON'T OWN ME.**

**Me: I will. One day.**

Reyna

Reyna was nervous. It wasn't just the fight. It was mostly what would happen after the fight that made her apprehensive. She felt like everything would change.

Reyna threw the covers off her bed and groaned. She really didn't want to get up today. She'd rather just fall back asleep and pretend that nothing ever happened. Reyna groaned again. Sadly, that was never something she could do. Just fall back asleep and dream her problems away. Reyna sat up and dragged herself off her bed, knowing she would have a stressful day.

{LINE BREAK}

Reyna's uneasy feeling definitely didn't dissipate once it was time for the fight. The whole legion including the guests from the Argo II would be there. The legion will decide who they favor as praetor.

"Romans," Reyna announced. "We are here today to choose a praetor for the Twelfth Legion. Only the best praetor will be chosen to lead the legion of demigods that acted under direct orders from Jupiter Himself. So, Romans, choose wisely."

"Praetor Reyna and I have chosen two trials. A physical and mental one." Annabeth stated. "Based on the results of both of these challenges, you will choose your champion." The Romans exploded in applaud, already calling the name of which boy they want as winner. Reyna bit her lip. She herself was neutral party. Whenever a legionnaire came up to her asking which she wanted as her co praetor, she just shrugged and found an excuse to leave.

"Let us begin. While the former praetors are fresh and at their best, we should start with the physical trial." Reyna looked at both Percy and Jason. They both looked as though they barely had any sleep. Jason's hair was unusually mussed, the dark circles under Percy's eyes looked almost purple, and the weary look on Jason's face was almost identical to the one Percy was wearing. They were definitely _not _at their best. Percy looked up at her and waved. She gave him a fatigued smile.

This physical trial shouldn't take too long…

{LINE BREAK}

The legion stood in stands of the Coliseum replica they had built a week before. Reyna and Annabeth took the two seats raised higher than the first stand, showing that's where the judge would usually sit. Usually games like these would be gladiator games, sponsored by Roman politicians who wanted to gain the favor of the public by sponsoring entertainment. These were no gladiator games.

Reyna stood and raised her arms. The legion stopped their chattering to listen.

"Legion," she began. "I welcome you to the Praetor Games!" the crowd exploded in applaud. Reyna smiled. She loved her job.

Annabeth stood as well. "Let the games. Boys, choose your weapons."

Each hefted his sword. Percy clicked Riptide and it sprung to full size. Jason unsheathed his sword. Reyna wondered where his old sword went. She made a mental note to ask him afterward.

"Take your stance." Reyna announced. Both boys stepped into their stance.

"Begin!" Annabeth announced. And with that, the fight began.

Jason shot lightning straight at Percy's chest. Though Percy summoned a wave from the Pacific Ocean itself and threw it at Jason. The lightning hit the water (or vice versa) and both boys were thrown back as a huge explosion erupted. Reyna stood from her chair and rushed to the edge. The boys lay on the floor, looking wearier than before. Percy's shirt was torn to shreds, Jason's hair stuck up as if he just stuck his finger in an outlet, and he was drenched in water.

Jason was first to recover. He stood up, grunting and moaning in the process. His arm quivered as he hefted his sword, still prepared to fight. Percy's eyes widened as he stood up in the same manner as Jason had.

Reyna wondered if just this fight would push both of them off the edge and they would both just collapse in a draw. But Reyna knew that both of them were too proud to back out of a fight. They would both gladly throw themselves into Tartarus than back out. Plus, there had to be a winner.

"Reyna, they look completely exhausted and it's still the first blow of the fight." Annabeth put her hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Should stop it?"

Obviously, Annabeth had had the same train of thought as Reyna. But the legion still needed a praetor nevertheless. And neither would just resign…

"We can't, Annabeth." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but Reyna help up her hand to stop her. "The legion still needs another praetor. Neither of them will back down for the other. I know they're exhausted, I know they're almost dead. I care about them as much as you do. But my legion needs a leader." Annabeth sighed.

"Okay. It's your legion, your call." She reluctantly sat back down. Reyna turned her attention back to the fight which was not going very well.

Jason and Percy's swords clashed. Sparks flew as gold smashed into bronze. Both boys were thrown back yet again but at a smaller rate. Jason recovered again and charged at Percy. But Percy was quick enough to get back on his feet and deflect the hard blow. Jason stepped back, releasing his sword from Percy's. He lunged, aiming for Percy's stomach. The world seemed to go into slow mode. Jason's sword glinted in the sunlight as it slowly grazed Percy's stomach. The whole audience seemed to gasp as Percy lifted his sword, raising it to meet Jason's. The golden blade left Percy's midsection, leaving a huge, bloody gash in its place.

Percy's purple Camp Jupiter shirt was bloodied and as he pressed it to his wound, so was his hand. Percy winced but still stood tall.

Percy, with quick reflexes, lunged forward, striking Jason's shoulder. Jason had obviously thought he had won and hadn't seen the blow coming. Now he had a wound on his sword arm.

Reyna could tell this would be a bigger problem for him than it should be. He had once sprained his sword wrist and he spent all his time of disability complaining to her.

Jason grunted quietly and staggered. Reyna was almost positive the battle was won. Percy would be pronounced praetor. She actually was about to until…

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I know I'm evil. This chapter was getting way too long so I chopped it in half. **

**I would like to thank Mushnalshum for the idea. Actually all the ideas. I simply add the detail.**

**And I want to thank the most wonderful, amazing person in all of Instagram; im_jason_grace for help with the first part of the fight scene (sorry I finished without you. The rest of it is probably really sucky. You're helping me with the next chapter too.) Yet again, he gave me the ideas, I added the details.**

**I cannot believe I reached 13 chapters. This story is a lot longer than I thought it would be… oh whale. Love you my lovely readers. Thanks for you know, not completely hating this story.**

**PLEASE VENT ALL YOUR ANGER AT ME THROUGH REVIEWS. THANK YOU! **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


	15. One More Quick Little Author's Note -

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait but you'll have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I can't find my flash drive, which has what I've written of the chapter. I got so far in it and I can't remember half of it. So I'm going to look for my flash drive for another week or so and if I can't find it, I'll rewrite the chapter. Thank you so much for your patience. I'm really sorry for being lazy and not finishing the chapter earlier.**

**To console or your loss of a quick new chapter, read the horribly uneventful one-shot I wrote. It's called, Choose the Second, on my profile. Thanks guys. I promise I'll be up with the new chapter before school starts. And you all know that I update faster when writing is a distraction from homework.**

**So thank you, again, for your patience. I'm currently looking for the flash drive this very moment. **

**Yours Literarily,**

**Olympus Architect**


End file.
